1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to a multi-function exercise apparatus which permits a user to train in various exercise types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, rock-climbing exercise has became well-known to the public. However, it is difficult for everyone to practice the rock-climbing exercise. One of the reasons is that the natural rock formations is usually in a remote area. And it will take a lot of time to reach the area. Although indoor rock-climbing may solve the traffic problems and provide people a convenience and safe climbing environment. It still exists another problem. Rock-climbing demands the user to have powerful muscles in the arms and fingers to climb variety routes.
When a user wants to tone up muscles of his body, indoor weight-training exercise is relatively easy to contact. However, popular weight-training exercise machines which focus on single function are generally used to train major muscle groups of the body, such as chest press, abdominal training or arm curl. This kind of weight-training exercise machines lack the function of training minor muscle groups, such as fingers. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a user overall muscle training in one exercise apparatus.
Other exercise machines, such as multiple functions weight-training exercise machine, can be generally separated into two types. One is the multiple-stations type. This kind of exercise machines integrates many traditional single function weight-training exercise machines to provide the user numerous exercise types in less space. But, these machines also have the same shortcoming the same with the single function weight-training exercises.
Another type is a multiple functional weight-training exercise machines which have at least one or more pulling portions to allow the user to link variety of accessories. By using different accessories in different operational methods, the user may do more exercise types than with the multiple-stations types. Some of these machines have the function to allow the user to do chin-up exercise by mounting rods or bars on the frame, for example, the “Dual Adjustable Pulley” produced by Life fitness. But these machines still lack the function of permitting the user to further training minor muscles.
Clearly for the forgoing reasons, there is still a need for an exercise apparatus which can make the user to take more comprehensive training.